Stay
by Fuzzybuni
Summary: She promised to stay after his jail time.


_Oh wow. About this one shot... I loved Paul Blart: Mall Cop. Especially Veck. He was hot. HAHAHA. Anyway, there are probably a lot of mistakes (probably grammatical and spelling too). Such as the characters (only being Veck and Amy in this) being a little OOC at times... also her phone number? I swear it was 555-0178... I feel as much an idiot as Paul now._ xD

_This fan fiction is dedicated to my good friends Jessica and Jenny! Happy birthday Jenny! _:D

* * *

My name is Veck. And I hate working at the mall. Reason is: Paul Blart. I'm the trainee and I was assigned to work with him. Oh _joy_, I first thought. And I was right from the start. I hated working with Paul. I _loathed_ him to the point of me wanting to strangle the man.

He showed me all of his "fancy" techniques such as reaching back for a gun that wasn't even attached to my belt, to "frighten" a person that was disobeying the mall rules. God, how stupid he was. An oversized-idiot.

Reason I actually started working at the mall wasn't because I couldn't find a decent job for my low education, it was because I wanted to take over the mall. Literally. Steal all of its money and just – take it over.

Longer I hung out with Blart (remember: by _force_) I then found out about his little infatuation with Amy. The pretty woman that worked at the Hair Extension Kiosk. It'd be considered a Kiosk, right? Anyway, she was very pretty and I had that feeling that I had to get to know her.

--

"Hey," I mumbled to her, rolling over towards her on the segway that each mall cop received when you first joined. I wasn't good at handling it yet... so I screeched to a stop in front of her, much rather so looking like an idiot. Blart was good at riding driving his segway. But the man had been stuck working here for ten years or whatever... I wasn't really paying attention to him... I never did and still don't.

"Hi," she replied quietly, watching me climb off of my segway. "Aren't you the one that works with Paul?"

I nodded, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, I'm the trainee, so I'm stuck with him," I said back to her, examining all of the hair extensions behind her. I stayed close to my segway gripping one of its handles as I continued staring at the wall of hair.

She giggled at me and I resumed eye contact with her. "Having fun?" she inquired.

I rolled my eyes again. It seemed as though I tended to do that a lot. "Time of my life," I replied, giving her a sarcastic smile. "He's _greaaaat_." I extended my sarcasm and she laughed at me, which caused me to smile wider at her.

"Want to have a drink with me tonight?" she asked.

That was rather sudden; caught me off guard actually.

I gave her a puzzled look. "Oh – uh... sure," I mumbled back, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Need my number?" she questioned, smiling at me again.

"Sure," I said, pulling my phone out of my back pocket. I flipped it opened and raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's 555-0178," she said slowly, so that I could catch it all.

I added her to my contact list and looked back at her, smiling. "I'll text you, 'kay?" I winked at her and she smiled warmly. "As for now, Blart's probably looking for me... I'm supposed to be with him the whole time... Learning apparently..."

She laughed at me again. "Well, I'll see you tonight –" She stopped speaking, letting her mouth hang open.

I started at her curiously as I climbed back onto my segway.

"Your name," she finally muttered and her eyelashes fluttered rapidly. "I didn't catch it."

"Veck," I said with a grin, "It's Veck. And you're Amy?"

"Paul told you?" she asked, giggling.

I nodded. "Of course. Well, see ya!"

"Yes! Bye," she said, smiling at me again.

--

So the two of us went for a drink later that night actually. And after that drink, we visited the bar again and again, learning more about each other. Soon, the us meeting there thing? It became dates. And kissing lead to sex and we loved each other. I really liked the girl and I believed that she really loved me.

Then, I finally got to that "take over the whole mall deal" thing. It worked, besides the fact that Amy was one of my hostages. I still played along fine and I knew I'd never hurt her. Thing that pissed me off though is that she helped Blart, that stupid mall cop, find me out and beat me at our little war between him and my gang of crooks. He was the one to even cuff me, which made me all the angrier.

"Wait! Wait!" I heard Amy call from behind me and the two police men that were dragging me off to wherever we were heading. I'm not oblivious: obviously jail.

I struggled against the policemen to let me go and they wouldn't let me budge. "Let me see her!" I hollered, still struggling against their strength.

They finally actually let me see her and they turned me around to face her. I wouldn't look up at her; I felt sort of ashamed. She stopped suddenly in front of me; I could see her shoes and she leaned in towards my ear.

"I still can't help but love you," she whispered so very lowly. "I'll be waiting for you when you're back. I'll stay."

I looked up at her now, feeling extremely happy. I grinned at Amy because I couldn't help it. She was great.

--

I was finally released from jail and that day was the day I went searching for Amy. I was hoping oh so badly that she didn't really change what she had looked like, or I wouldn't even recognize her. I mean, I didn't change much, but she could have. And it's been several years.

I stopped by the stupid mall, where it all happened, first. She could be there...

The mall didn't change much from what I remember, but it was definitely fixed up from when I was last here. I went to where her Hair Extension Kiosk was located.

It wasn't there anymore and I was terribly disappointed. There were only two benches there, facing back to back.

I bit my lip. There was a woman sitting there on the bench facing away from me and she had the same hair colour as Amy, but I couldn't be too sure that it was actually her. Ah, heck. It's worth a shot to check...

I walked casually towards the bench and I looked a bit to the left to check if it was her. I didn't completely stop walking or else I'd be considered a creeper.

"Veck?" she called.

It was her!

I stopped walking and I turned around. I grinned so widely at her and she leaped up from the bench. I held out my arms to her and she rushed over quickly then hugged me so tightly.

"I can't believe you stayed," I whispered into her sweet smelling hair.

"I didn't technically," she mumbled, pulling away. She gave me a tense look and she held her own hands very tightly.

"What?" I asked quickly, giving her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I married Paul, Veck," she said simply, looking a little bit hurt.

I was suddenly angry. I mean, I had every right to be. That man – that _bastard _– married my lovely girl. I wanted to snap on her but I didn't. I half-assed stopped myself. "H-how could you?! I thought you – you loved me!" I grabbed my hair tightly, staring at the ground with wide eyes. "I can't believe this! Blart!?"

"That's not it though!" she exclaimed defensively, shielding her arms up at me. "I love Paul, but I love you so much more! I'd do anything for you! I want to be with _you_! I _did_ stay!"

I just looked at her plainly, not sure of what look to give her. "You still do love me."

She nodded once, her face remaining serious. "You know what? Meet me at that motel around the corner from here... know where it is?"

I nodded.

"Tonight. Meet me there. Room 2, 'kay?"

--

I met her there as planned.

Walking through the glass doors of the motel, I gazed around the place. It was decent looking. But cheap too. Pale rugs and walls... dim lights. I walked over to the man behind the white coloured counter and I told him I was meeting a friend in Room 2. He nodded at me, pointing to the left door that must have lead down a hallway.

I went down the hallway, getting to Room 2 and opening the door slowly. I entered the room, right away noticing her sitting on the edge of the double bed.

Room looked the same as the rest of the motel. Pale colours. Boring really.

I stood there awkwardly and she got up from off of the bed. She looked at me warily and looked down at her hands, looking rather guilty.

"I left Paul a note," she started, while picking at her nails. "He knows I'm not coming back." She looked up at me, smiling slightly now. "I really did stay. I love you Veck."

I ran towards Amy, which was only a short distance and squeezed her as close as I could get her to my chest.

"I love you too. Thank you," I said quickly, grinning into her shoulder. "Thank you so much for staying. Thank you, thanks so much."


End file.
